Just like the Sea
by tsttoain
Summary: Complex and unpredictable, the sea always played an important role in Matt's and Perri's lives, and maybe it's just a bit like them.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Blue Water High, surprise, surprise**

**AN: Here I am, once again... yeah so I got back into my Blue Water High addiction and I still had this lying around on my laptop and both Jacky and Bria said it made sense and I could post it, so here it is... Also this Perri is a bit influenced by the one from amandajbruce's fic "The World According to Perri", go read it, if you haven't yet.  
**

* * *

He had always loved the sea. When he was little he would be at the beach for hours just watching the waves roll in. Later, when he was old enough to help his father with the fishing, he couldn't stand the motion of the boat, but he still liked to stand at the railing watching the water around him.

And of course there was the surfing. Nothing felt better than to be in the water, to get to know it, to play with it and to use it to his advantage.

He always liked the animals living in the sea, too. That's why he spent a lot of his free time that wasn't spent surfing reading about them and doing research.

So the sea and surfing took about all of his free time, besides school work because he had always been someone who took school serious. He couldn't bear to  
tell his father, but he wanted to get away from the fishing as far as possible and he saw his way through studying. If surfing wouldn't work, he would study marine biology, which he needed good marks for.

So Matt had never had much time to think about girls. Most didn't notice him anyway and if they did, they thought of him as the nice guy, you could always talk to about your problems.

That was until he met her. _Perri Lawe.  
_  
The first time he saw her was at what Heath later labelled "judgement day". She was sitting at the beach, trying to relax one last time, before it was her time and the sun made her hair seem to shine and when she smiled, he was done for.

He was just trying to talk himself into talking to her when he noticed her boyfriend. Telling himself that it was silly to think about girls on such a big day anyway he tried to concentrate on the sea and surfing. It was the first time, that he couldn't look at the sea and clear his head. Somehow another picture had made its way into his mind, replaying in front of his inner eye. The girl sitting on the beach.

To this day, he still doesn't know how he managed to win that competition, but he did and the one thing he knew, was that he somehow had to make her his.

It took a lot of time and effort, but finally when he was close to giving up, it happened and he had never been happier.

Every new layer she showed him just made her more interesting and complex, just like the sea.

* * *

She had always suffered under her parents indifference towards her. It wasn't that they didn't love her, they just spent their time with "more important" things. So she had soon learned to get attention from other things.

One thing that helped her were her looks. Buying the perfect clothes to intensify this attention was soon a second nature to her. Later this also helped to get attention from boys, but those never stayed long and the clothes also changed fast, to stay in fashion.

One thing she always got attention for was her surfing. It was also one thing that always held her interest in opposite to the constantly changing boys, bands, movies and clothes.

It was at the final competition for the solar blue surf academy spots that she found something else to held her interest. Or better someone else.

She noticed him watching her when she tried to relax before her final round. That wasn't too different, boys were always watching her, especially at the beach.

He looked like the nice guy, the one you could always talk to.

After winning her spot and celebrating appropriately with her boyfriend she saw him sitting at the beach, just staring at the sea.

He looked peaceful and somehow reminded her of the sea. Looking peaceful now, but you never knew what was happening deep inside. She had a feeling he was hiding something behind that calm façade of his and she wanted to know what that was.

Knowing, he had a thing for her she tried to provoke him. She wore shorter clothes, flirted more, argued with him and made him do stuff for her, all just so he would break out of that being nice routine and do something. He never did, but she soon realised what he was hiding.

It wasn't another personality, but the fear of failure, which made him much more interesting than any boy, who had ever talked to her together.

And although his genuine interest in her freaked her out a bit at the beginning, she never regretted finally giving in to him, because he never failed to show her how amazing he thought she was, no matter what happened.

Just like the sea, he never was quite predictable, but always there.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;) **


End file.
